She was pregnant
by YoungWriters
Summary: She was pregnant, but how was she going to tell Rick? This story will contain one shots of kate's pregnancy and stories related to that. Enjoy!
1. She was pregnant

She was pregnant… She couldn't believe she was pregnant with Richard Castle's baby. They had been married for a year now. They never really talked about kids, but she knew some day she would want to have kids with him. Of course she wanted to have kids with him. Watching him interact with alexis, how protective he was of her and the bond they had was amazing. She always liked the fatherly side of him, it made him more attractive in some way.

Castle was out with Alexis so it gave Kate enough time to take a pregnancy test. She was feeling really sick the past two weeks and she nearly throw up at the crime scene yesterday. She told Lanie about it and she suggested she took a test. Now she was standing in the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in her hand, no idea what to think about it.

Lanie, she had to call Lanie.

''Hi Kate, and? Did you take the test?'' Kate could hear excitement in her voice.

''Lanie, I took the test, and I can't believe it. I'm pregnant.''

Kate didn't know what to think about it, what if she was a bad mom? What if Rick didn't want this at all? She was so focused on the what if's she didn't hear Lanie's responce. '

'Kate? Kate are you still there?''

''Yes, I'm sorry I was distracted for a moment, what if Rick doesn't want this? We didn't talk about this, what if he's angry?''

''Kate, Rick loves you, you guys been married for a year now. Maybe you didn't talk about this but I think you are ready for this Kate. Rick would never be angry at you, you are giving him a child, how could he be angry?''

''Pff, Lanie I don't know. What if I'm a bad mom? I don't know how to raise a child.''

''Kate, of course your kid will love you and Rick has done this before, he is there to help you at any moment.''

''Thanks Lanie, I really needed this.''

''No problem Kate, I'm going to be a favorite aunt!''

''haha! Of course!''

She talked with Lanie for another hour before she hang up. Lanie had asked her how she would tell Rick about it, but really she had no idea. She didn't want it to be to big, just the two of them.

Her dad once told how her mom dropped hints every now and then, but he wouldn't get it so she just said one day ''I hope you're a better father than you are at understanding my hints, haha!'' Kate laughed when he told the story, she always loved to hear stories about her mom.

She was going to tell Rick tonight, but how was he going to react?

**New chapter will be up soon. Sorry for language mistakes, tips are always welcome **


	2. A fun way to tell him

That night Rick came home to an empty apartment. He only saw a puzzle lying on the table with a note. ''sovle it, goodluck.''

''Kateeeee?'' no awnser. Well if Kate wasn't home, he could write or solve this puzzle.

Before he knew it, he was solving the puzzle. How could he not, he loved solving things. There were four questions, he simply had to awnser them.

_We went there on our one year anniversary, say yes in that language. _

''oui..''

_Now say a word that sounds like that in english._

''we''

_Write that down as first word. _

In the meantime Kate was hiding in Rick's office watching him solve the puzzles. She really liked the idea of telling him this way. So when she had talked to Lanie on the phone, she immediately started making the puzzles.

_What was the song we danced on, on our wedding day?_

"In my veins''

_Name the first sentence of the chorus_

''Oh, you're in my veins''

_Name a verb in that sentence_

''are''

_Write that down, next to the answer from the other puzzle_

Kate couldn't contain her smile. It was really cute to see how he was solving the puzzles, he was so focused.

_What was the first thing you said to me when we woke up after our honeymoon night. _

''Having you in my life makes everything so much better''

_Write down the first word_

''having''

Rick mind was now working on full speed, 'we are having' was it what he thought/hoped it was? He was thinking out loud now,

''we are having?''

''what?''

''Is this what I think it is?''

At this moment Kate couldn't keep it in anymore, she walked out of his office and just said ''yes.''

''Kate? You scared me! I thought you weren't home!''

''Well, I needed you to think you were alone so you could solve the puzzles.''

''Kate, does this mean what I thought it meant?'' ''Are you pregnant?''

Kate saw the love and hope in his eyes, how could she ever think he was going to be angry..

"Yes Rick, I'm pregnant, we are having a baby!''

''Oh, Kate!''

Before Kate could even do anything, Rick pulled her in for a long, warm hug. She could feel his happiness.

''Kate, this is amazing! We are having a baby, you and I.''

''He or she will be beautiful like you.''

''And will have blue eyes like you.''

''Are you sure you are okay with this, I mean we didn't talk about having kids?''

''Kate, of course I'm sure. This kid will have the most loving parents and maybe we didn't talk about this, but we are ready for this.''

The look he gave Kate was full of love and happiness. He was right, this kid would have the most loving parents.

He put his hands on her belly where there kid would grow into an amazing baby and kissed her.

''I love you so much Kate and our baby.''

''I love you too Rick.'' ''And our baby.''

**Thanks for reading, tips are always welcome! Should I continue with this story? **


	3. Shopping for baby clothes

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was very busy and I kind of forgot about this story.**

**This story will contain a lott of one shots about Kate's pregnancy and Rick and Kate having a baby. **

**Enjoy! **

She never really liked shopping. Buying clothes and wandering around for hours trying to find something you eventually wouldn't find. This was something different, she absolutely loved buying clothes for there unborn baby.

Rick had insisted that they would buy the baby clothes after she had done a second test. Just to be absolutely sure she was pregnant. Kate was shocked when she saw the amount of stuff they had to buy for the baby, how could this cute little baby possibly need so many? Of course Rick could be a little over excited with buying stuff but these were all things they needed, the baby needed.

That's why they were shopping for baby clothes at ten in the morning, way to early for Kate on a weekend day. She had been so tired with this pregnancy that she loved sleeping in late on a Saturday. Rick loved sleeping in late with her and just do nothing but he wanted to go shopping when it was not to busy. He definitely was going to avoid pregnant mom's in a busy store.

After ten minutes Rick found an adorable onesie.

''Kate! Look at this, isn't it adorable!''

Rick held a white onesie in his hands, when he turned it around there was a police uniform and with black letters it said: ''My mommy is a police officer, what super power does your mommy have?'''

Before Kate could react he put it in the shopping cart.

''We are definitely getting that one!''

They went on for two hours before Kate couldn't walk anymore and said she wanted to go home. They found a lott of cute clothes, but since they dind't want to know what the gender of the baby was they had to buy clothes that a boy and girl could wear.

"Are you curious about the gender? I mean you've had a girl once, do you care if we get a boy or a girl?''

''Of course I know more about raising a girl but we are in this together, this baby is going to be our perfect little baby, as long as he or she is healthy I'm happy''

She loved how he was during the pregnancy, he was so positive it made her positive. When she just found out, she had been insecure about her being a mom, but just like Rick said 'we are in this togehter' they were in this together. Maybe she was going to be insecure sometimes but she knew he was there to make her feel okay again and that was the most reassuring feeling there was.

''let's watch some movies for the rest of the day it was a pretty exhausting day for you.''

''Thankyou''

He looked at her and she saw that he dind't know what she was thanking him for.

''For everything, taking care of me, making me feel okay without even saying I'm not feeling okay.

This baby and I are very lucky with you''

He smiled widely and gave her a kiss

''Always Kate''

**I hope you liked it! It dind't turn out excactly how I wanted but it's still okay I think. Sorry for any language mistakes, tips are always welcome! **


	4. Loving a baby so much

**Again, it's been a while but here is chapter 4.**

**This story will contain one shots of Rick and Kate and their baby.**

**Enjoy!**

She had never thought she could love this baby so much. It was a perfect mixture of a little bit Castle and a little bit her. Since the moment he arrived she could't keep her hands of him, wanting him close and be able to see him wherever she was.

The didn't want to know about the gender so them having a boy was a big surprise. They had talked about having a boy or a girl and they came to a conclusion that they dind't care if it was a boy or a girl. They would love the baby anyhow. At first Kate thought Castle preferred a boy but he told her that indeed it would be fun to have a boy in their household but he would also love to have another girl.

They had talked about the way the baby would look, her green eyes or his ocean blue ones. Would he or she have his imagination and her taste of music. Have Castle's cheeky smile and Kate's beautiful warm smile. Would he or she have the level of drama like that of the Rodgers or be a little bit shy like the Beckets were. The baby would be a perfect mixture of them and of course build it's own personality.

But the moment she saw her just born baby it al dind't matter anymore, he was perfect. He had his father's blue eyes but brown hair like she did. She knew he would have his father's imagination because of the way he looked around like he took it al in. She knew would sometimes be stubborn like she was but that didn't matter because he was their bundle of joy. He would bring so much hapinness and love into their lives.

Now after they took him home and he was fast a sleep, all she could do was look at him. Look at their perfect baby boy.

''He is beautiful isn't he?''

Castle put his arms around her as he asked her the question, her leaning into his warm embrace.

''Hey, how long have you been standing there''

''Not for long, but I just love the way you look at him. He had you wrapped around his fingers from the minute he was born''

He was right, she would do anything. She didn't care it sounded cliche, she really would do anything for him, their perfect baby boy.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for any language mistakes, tips are always welcome.**


	5. In the hamptons

**It's been a while but here is chapter 5, enjoy! **

She loved weekends like these. Just the three of them in the hamptons, leaving all the worries they had behind. No murders, no writing , just enjoying themselves.

James was three and would be starting school soon, so they spent as much time as they could with there baby boy. They would often go to a museum or the cinema, James especially loved the museum, you could already see that he had his father's imagination because he would make stories about the dinosaures he saw there.

But a weekend at the hamptons was Kate absolute favorite.

James had insisted on sleeping in a tent outside for one night and so they did. Rick had been so excited that he bought marshmallows and made a campfire to give James the full experience of camping. Every morning they went for a swim and made sandcastles. James was afraid of the water in the beginning but after being in the hamptons for quite a few times now he loved swimming and being on the beach.

Usually after a morning swim they went inside to eat breakfast including 'mommy's pancakes' which James loved. After that they would lounge at the pool, read stories to James, make sancastles, all the things you should do on a weekend away.

She smiled as she watched the scene before her. Rick was racing James to the water and after letting James win he asked what he had to do to win the next time.

''You really have to run fast daddy, fast as you can!''

He was such a sweet loving kid and she couldn't be happier to have him. She remembered being scared to tell Rick she was pregnant and having a baby but after James she didn't think she would ever be scared again. They had some difficulties but everybody had. She was a mom of this beautiful baby boy and life had been perfect after his birth, and that's when it hit her. She wanted to have another baby, not because she thought it would be easy or just fun but because she loved being a mother so much and she would love to see James being a big brother.

Rick always said he wanted more kids because he loved having a big family. They never really talked about having another child after James was born but maybe it was time.

''Honey, you coming? James says he wants to race mommy too!''

''Haha, I'm coming!''

Maybe next year there would be a second little Castle joining them on a trip to the hamptons.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for any language mistakes, tips are always welcome.**


	6. Growing up fast

**Chapter six is up. Enjoy!**

James was growing up so fast.

It seemed like only yesterday he said his first words. They were skyping because Rick was on a booktour and when he wanted to say goodnight to James it happend. Recently James had been saying things that didn't quite made sence, you could not call it words but you knew he was trying to say things.

''_Babe it's time for James to go to sleep, want to say goodnight?''_

"_Of course I want to say goodnight, I've been missing you guys so much'' _

''_We miss you too, but you'll be home tomorrow night''_

''_Ugh, okay, where is my baby boy?''_

_Kate put James in her lap so he was facing the screen_

''_Hey baby, there you are! Did you grow again?''_

_Kate smiled, he was away for a week now and missed him like crazy. Of course they had been apart for longer than a week but after the baby it was different. She wanted him to be there every time he smiled and every time he said something that sounded like a word. _

''_Kaaaaate, he grew again, why is he growing so fast?'' _

"_Haha I know babe''_

_They talked for about half an hour till James started to yawn._

''_It's time for him to go to bed, otherwise I will have a grumpy baby tomorrow''_

''_Goodnight James, sleep well and take care of mommy till I'm back okay?'' _

_James smiled ''adda''_

''_Kate what did he just said?'' Rick said in disbelief_

''_I think you heard it right babe''_

"_James can you say that again?'' _

_James smiled, obviously enjoying the attention he was getting from his parents._

"_adda''_

"_Kate! He said it again!''_

_Rick and Kate both had huge smiles on their faces_

''_Dadda!''_

''_Rick, this is too cute! He said dadda!''_

''_Kate, I want to come home, now!''_

''_Dadda dadda''_

''_You're such a good baby boy!'' said Rick with tears in his eyes._

"_I wish I was there with you guys to hear it and not over Skype..'' _

''_Babe, it's one more night. He'll still say it when you're back''_

''_Ugh! Okay, goodnight baby! I'll see you tomorrow okay? Don't grow anymore till I'm back''_

''_I'll be back in about an hour, talk to you then''_

''_Okay, give him kisses and hugs, love you''_

''_Love you Rick'' _

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for any language mistakes, tips are always welcome.**


	7. Having twins

**Again, it's been a while, but here is chapter 7. Enjoy! **

''congratulations, you are having twins!''

''we're having what?'' Kate couldn't believe what she just heard.

''doctor, are you sure?'' Rick asked, wanting to make sure he heard it right

before he could express his happiness.

"I'm absolutely sure you're having twins'' This reaction was something the doctor got often, couples who didn't really thought about the possibility of having twins.

''I need to talk to the nurse for a bit, I'll be right back'' with that, the doctor left two shocked parents.

Kate was still processing the idea of having twins when Rick's voice got her attention.

''Kate… Twins… I know this isn't a thing we thought about or discussed, but twins… I'm so excited!'' He said with a huge smile on his face.

''Oh, we could give them matching outfits! They could be both girls or both boys… Or maybe one girl, one boy!'' ''And they could pull so many pranks together''

While Rick was rambling on about all the fun things they could do, Kate was struck by worry. With James it had been difficult because she was new to the whole parenting thing, although she often had doubts about her parenting skills, Rick told her all the time she was doing great and was an awesome mom. She had gotten used to the being a mom thing and she couldn't imagine a life without James, but this was a whole new level of difficulty. When she was pregnant with James she read many books about having a baby but never about having twins. When she found out she was pregnant this time she was so caught up in the idea of having another baby Castle that she didn't think about the possibility of having twins

''Oh, James will love this! Two siblings…''

''Rick, what if I can't do it?'' She said, before Rick could finish his sentence.

"Do what?'' Rick asked, he got so excited when he heard the news that he hadn't talked to Kate about it yet.

''Babe, having twins is something very different than what we're both used to.''

''Kate, look at James, I think we can say by now that we have done a wonderful job at being parents, you had no experience with parenting and you're still the world greatest mom ever…''

Kate laughed at that. Kate had come home one day feeling miserable because she had to leave James home in the morning while he was crying hysterically. The moment she walked to the door that evening, James came walking towards her with a huge smile on his face and drool covering his shirt, when Kate picked him up he gave her a card saying "World Greatest Mom'' And with that all the miserable feelings disappeared.

''Don't worry Kate, of course we will have to learn a lot more about raising twins but we already are doing a great job with James, we're in this together and I promise you, it will be awesome.''

Kate laughed at him, he couldn't keep his excitement in and it was so cute.

''Now, let's wait for the doctor to get back and then head home to tell James that he will be a brother of not one, but two!''

When they told James he was going to be a big brother he got very excited and started asking a lot of questions they couldn't quite answer. His first question was how he was born and then he asked where his baby sister or brother would come from. They told him that when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they plant a little ''love seed'' in mommy's stomach, where the baby could grow until he was ready to come and live with his or her mommy and daddy.

''As long as you tell him how mommy can carry not one, but two babies in her stomach.'' Kate said laughing.

**Hope you liked it! sorry for any language mistakes, tips are always welcome.**


End file.
